Why You Left Me? SebxCiel Part1
by nijntje800
Summary: Second story.


Don't you know the feeling, of having the one you love by your side at all times, never being alone, knowing he will always be there.  
In this case, I noticed how I loved having this person around, afther he had left.  
Now, the feeling has been replaced with loneliness.

Birds chirped and a ray of sunlight hit the small boys face, making him look like a porcelain doll, so delicate.  
He slowely opened his mismatched eyes, one a capturing deep blue color, the other a dull purple color.  
It has been like this ever since his loyal butler left, without any reason he just, dissapeared.  
Ofcourse the child had tried to look for his butler, desperatly. Even though he would never admit how helpless he was without him, he was lost. He never found him, he had given up looking, but didn't give up the tiny bit of hope, that he might return. That was a year ago.

Getting up, getting dressed, going downstairs for breakfast with his lovely fiancé, Going to his office for the usual paperwork, stay in that room untill dinner, have dinner with his lovely fiancé, have a bath and go to sleep.  
Days had been like this ever since.  
Ofcourse Elizabeth didn't mind, not at all, she had moved into the Phantomhive manor in order to spend more time with her beloved Ciel.  
He had grown used to it.

Today was different, Elizabeth had hurried into town for some unknown reason, Ciel had thought it was for shopping, only who would go shopping with the entire household, leaving the young earl alone? He sighed standing on the mainstairs of the manor, just enjoying the silence, maybe a walk would be nice, yes a walk would help him settle his thoughts, today wasn't just an ordinary day.  
It was the young earls birthday.

The gardens were looking neat, if you just looked past the few accidently pushed over trees. But something else has caught his eyes, a black shadow, he felt his heart skip a beat, before it started to beat faster, and faster, running towards the shadow. What was he doing, there was no way that he could be back, just as sudden as he had dissapeard, he woud just return like that would he?  
Stopping in his tracks he stared at the shadow he had been staring at. A scarf stuck in a branch, hanging down and flowing softly in the wind.  
Staring at the piece of cloth he growled, mostly for being stupid, and naïve.  
Sebastian was gone. He gritted his teeth harshly, glaring at he cloth now, as it finally hit him. He was gone.  
Feeling his kneels grow weak he hit the ground, feeling lost, left behind, but most of all. Alone. Tear prickled the sides of his eyes, was the young lord crying, afther everything he's been through, did he finally broke?  
No, he wouldn't show such weakness, not now, not never. He quickly got up and whiped his eyes, returning to the manor where the chaos had returned.

"Happy birthday Ciel!" Elizabeth squeeled, flying into the arms of her fiancé kissing him on both cheeks. The earl just quickly flashed her a smile as a present got pushed into his arms. "I tried to buy you something as cute as possible!" She smiled, waiting for him to open the box. "Ah, thankyou Lizzy." He finally spoke as he opened the box. Lizzy just smiled as she saw Ciels suprised face holding up what was in the box. "Isn't she adorable! Look I even got her a pink ribbon!" She squeeled. The young earl was holding a pitch black cat, decorated with a pink ribbon. He just stared at the cat, that seemed to resemble his missing butler so much. "T-thankyou Lizzy.." He muttered, as this obviously wasn't the reaction the girl hoped for. "Aaah, Ciel, you don't like her? But isn't she cute, I went through all the trouble getting her, and now you don't like her?! You have been like this ever since Sebastian left!" At the name of his butler Ciel's eyes widened glaring at his fiancé. "Never, say his name Elizabeth." He growled, afther all it just returned too many memories he had of the butler, and he wasn't able to handel it just yet. He put the cat down, and looked at the now almost crying Elizabeth, he sighed and quickly hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'll be in my room." As he quickly left.

He knew today wasn't the same, but he wondered why today, he wanted his butler more then ever. Wanting to be scowled for yelling at a lady, Making him smile because it's polite, just wanting to be with him even if it was just for today. It was his birthday afther all, he lied down on his bed, and it didn't take long before he got pulled into a deep slumber.

That night something was walking on his chest, pawing at his nose. The boy groaned and sat up, looking at the cat, who still was being forced to wear that horrible pink ribbon. "Hnh, you look awfull with that ribbon." The boy muttered as took the ribbon off. The cat mewed and jumped off the bed walking towards the opened door. Ciel blinked at the cat curiously and got out of his warm and comfertable bed following the black animal downstairs and into the gardens. The cat jumped into a tree and just meowed at the boy. Ciel growled, wondering why he had even followed the animal outside, it was cold and he wasn't even wearing shoes. "Stupid cat." He muttered, turning around.

"You shouldn't call this beautiful creature stupid. Young master."

Stopping in his tracks, he didn't dare to turn around thinking it would just ruin the illusion. That low velvet voice, there was no way, that it could be him. No way. Untill he felt hot breathing in the nape of his neck, as slender arms pulled him into the muscular chest he had missed so much.

"S-Sebastian."  
Was the only thing he managed to say.  
Why was he here, why had his butler returned? Why had he even left him?  
The young boy quickly got out of the butlers grasp turning around to see him, dressed in his usual attire, his black silken hair slightly longer as it used to be, his red eyes shimmering softly in the moonlight. Sebastian obviously was suprised his master had just pulled away from him like that, but understood.  
"I'm sorry, young master, about my absence." He kneeled down, as an apology, but mostly to be on the same eyeline as the young lord. "I should have left a note, or anything, it's just.. I couldn't, please forgive me young master."  
The boy couldn't believe this, the man he had been looking for so desperatly, was kneeling down for him here, thinking an apology would just fix this all.  
"I can't believe you. How dare you!" The young earl yelled out, something inside him snapped, as he fell into the butlers arms. "I... looked for you, waited for you, called for you, yet you never returned, and now.. you're.. it's not possible.. why?"  
He felt so helpless so lost, but yet, happy.

"Young Master, you have no idea how hard it was for me, to ignore your calls, to even leave your side. But i had to, or else... i wouldn't be able to face you right now, and tell you, what have to say." Ciel blinked and stared into the butlers red orbs curiously, when he felt something rolling over his cheek. "Young master, you're crying?" Sebastian let his long slender finger lightly whipe away a tear that was rolling over the young earls cheek. "It's your fault." Ciel muttered, looking away, embarassed he was showing such weakness.

"I'm truly sorry Young master."  
"Shut up."

Sebastian blinked as he looked down at the boy in his arms. He had no idea he would've been causing so many damage by leaving. But he knew there would be even more damage if he stayed, afther all he was having such an hard time, hiding his feelings from his master, that he needed time off, to think.  
"Young Master, what i'm about to say may be very shocking, but please, will you listen to my story?" It was the first time the butler had asked for something. Ciel looked up noticing how serious Sebastian was. "I will.." 


End file.
